Wildflowers
by Scuttlest
Summary: Becoming a soldier in a land whose culture is so different from what you're used to can be difficult. Yet a familiar face can take your mind off of the difficulties for a blessed moment. Roshea/Palla friendship. FE11.


**Had a bit of writer's block here, and I might have forced it a little.**

******I suppose one good thing about the lack of dialogue in FE11 is that it doesn't feel like a stretch to see characters like this having warm interaction.**

**Characters might be somewhat OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Roshea yawned as he looked out at what lay ahead of him. When Dolhr had finally been defeated, and he had been permitted to return to Aurelis, he had enjoyed the return of the simple plains of home. Despite the fact that it was still recovering from the nightmare of war, he found it much more pleasing then the fields of Altea or the salty air of Talys. Had he had it his way, he would have never left the country of plainspeople.

But, he had his duties. Prince Hardin of Aurelis, 'Coyote' to Roshea, had married the princess Nyna of Archanea and moved to Nyna's nation to become the new Holy King. Roshea wondered what would become of him and the rest of his unit, the four-man group that had recently been dubbed 'Wolfguard'. He could have seen themselves staying in Aurelis. As heroes of the war, their simply presence would have been inspiring. If that happened, they would serve as bodyguards, and possibly advisors, to the King, Coyote's elder brother.

Or, they would follow Coyote to Archanea. They had served him well when he was in Aurelis and during the war, they would continue to serve him well in a foreign land. Melding with the ranks of the army of the Holy nation would likely not be easy, but with Coyote as the new King, it wouldn't have been any real trouble.

In the end, the latter was what happened. Roshea, along with Vyland, Sedgar, and Wolf, ended up relocating to Archanea. Now, the open plains of Aurelis has been traded away for the claustrophobic forests of Archanea. The free growing grass of Aurelis that wild beasts gently ate was replaced with plant life carefully controlled by gardeners, which no wild animal was seemingly allowed to approach. The simpler Aurelian life had become the complicated, and stuffy, Archanean ways.

He supposed things like that were meant to make Archanea seem more refined and controlled, a subjugated land firmly under the humans' heel. In many ways, he didn't like the almost artificial feeling Archanea exuded, but he never voiced such thoughts to another. He knew it wasn't his place to arrogantly cite how much better he felt Aurelis was compared to Archanea. Though a fair amount of the nobility had made it clear what _they_ thought of Aurelis' ways, more then one had flatly called the Aurelian life 'savage'. A few Archanean knights also seemed deeply resentful of the four Aurelians coming and immediately being named the most elite component of the Archanean army. Though, a number of training spars made it clear that few of the Archaneans could conceivably hold their own against any member of Wolfguard.

Despite all the resentment directed at him, Roshea felt that he had to set a good example of what kind of people Aurelians were. He couldn't just flaunt Aurelis as being superior in any regard. It didn't really seem to do anything about those who belittled Aurelis and the four soldiers, while attempting to toady up to their new, Aurelian King.

Sometimes, during free moments, he stole out of the castle to sit by himself. Sitting down and thinking by himself… he rarely did it in Aurelis, before or after the war, but he was doing it with increasing commonness in Archanea. In Aurelis, his way of getting his mind off of things was to race through the plains on his horse. In Archanea, there were too many forests dotting the land for him to race through.

There were many Archaneans he had honest respect for, but he just couldn't get used to where he now lived. He sat by himself, his only company being his steed. His hand pushed into his cheek as he submitted to a sigh. He would put up with anything for Coyote's sake, that fact didn't even need to be outright stated, and yet…

Something about the Archanean wind was making him drowsy. His head dipped forward as his eyes started to close. Quickly he opened them back up, reminding himself that an Aurelian elite must always be ready for battle. Though, right now, there was nothing to _really_ take notice of.

Then his horse turned its head, Roshea took note of it and raised an eyebrow. He looked in the same direction, and found a white mare right in his face. He jumped back as far as he could from a sitting position. As he almost stumbled onto his back, he noticed wings coming from this white horse's back. It was a Pegasus, which were… not native to Archanea, at all.

Before he could question what it was doing here, he heard someone laughing.

"Pegasus are wonderful for breaking up brooding." Roshea heard a familiar voice. He turned. One of Macedon's Whitewings, Palla, was here. He blinked in confusion, why was Palla in Archanea right now?

He realized how lost he had been in his thoughts. If he hadn't been, he would have picked out the sounds of her approach easily. A Pegasus, through a graceful creature, was not a subtle thing. He sighed, knowing for a fact that Wolf would have caught Palla's approach easily no matter what he might have been thinking about.

"Am I needed for something?" Roshea asked in a serious tone. "And why are you in Archanea, Palla?"

"Relax." Was the extent of Palla's answer as she walked up to Roshea and sat down near him. Roshea's horse and Palla's Pegasus kept their eyes firmly on each other as their riders sat together, neither one seemed pleased with the company. The horse shook its head in what seemed to be disdain, while the Pegasus raised its head as if it felt itself to be superior. They didn't have an ounce of camaraderie, as their riders seemed to have.

"I came here with Queen Minerva. We, well, _she_ is here to negotiate new trades between Archanea and Macedon. She also wants to ask King Hardin for advice on… a number of matters. I was temporarily given leave, the Queen has enough guards as it is."

Roshea nodded. He already knew what kind of advice Minerva would be asking Coyote for. Advice on… _everything_. After the war, Marth of Altea, Hardin of Aurelis, and Minerva of Macedon had risen to thrones. Unlike the two former princes, Minerva was not a natural as a ruler, and frequently went to one of the two for advice on how to proceed.

It… wasn't Roshea's place to speak ill of another nation's ruler. Still, it was no great secret what the popular opinion of Minerva was. If Minerva was frequently at a loss as to what to do in just the day-to-day ruling, what would she do in a true crisis? Roshea had heard that more then a few Macedonians were wishing for the return of Michalis, Minerva's older brother.

"You don't need to say anything. I know just how people think of the Queen as a ruler." Palla sighed. She had a very strong opinion of Minerva, to the point that she grew… indignant, to put it mildly, when others did not hold her in such high regard. Yet she had to always keep in mind that, as leader of the Whitewings, she was Minerva's second, and effectively the commanding General of the entire Macedonian military. She could not do anything unbecoming… all of Macedon might suffer for that.

Roshea glanced away, feeling a thread of guilt for uncharitable thoughts about Minerva's style of ruling, even if it seemed simple truth. He felt Palla's hand weakly grip his shoulder. "I'm at least happy to see you again, Roshea. Completely unchanged from living in Archanea."

The Aurelian youth's head raised. "Their traditions are… I shouldn't call them strange, just… different." He closed his eyes, even after his time spent in Archanea, he still drew a blank on so many of the nation's customs. "Linde is trying to help me, but… it's just not what I grew up with. I can't count how many times that some harmless gesture seemed to insult someone. Linde has to cover for a mistake of mine almost everyday."

Palla nodded slowly. She did not smile, if circumstances forced her to become a soldier in a country besides Macedon, she would go through the exact same cultural shock. At least Linde was helping Roshea, Palla had little ill to say about the mage. At the same time, considering how fond Palla had become of the youngest of the four Aurelian knights, it seemed a bit unfair that Linde was the one who was able to freely spend time with him.

"Do you… _like_, living in Archanea? How does it compare to Aurelis?"

Roshea raised his head. It was only a slight movement, and yet it alone told Palla that Roshea had spent a great amount of time thinking about this. "I… preferred the simpler life in Aurelis. The land felt more open, and the traditions didn't feel as restricting. Life was tougher, but in a way that gave everyone strength, and didn't make life unbearable. I feel too… catered to, in Archanea. Aurelis… Aurelis was just my home, it was where I could feel comfortable. No matter how hard I try, I can't think of Archanea as where I belong." He let the words, words he had likely been wanting to say for a long time, linger in the air for a moment, then blinked as if he had suddenly realized something. "I shouldn't say such things, not before the Archaneans, and especially not in front of Queen Nyna. Besides, no, I can't even say Aurelis is where I belong. The place where I belong is anywhere where I'm in the service of Coyote."

Palla understood that last sentiment. As long as she was aiding Minerva, she was happy wherever she was. Unlike Roshea, she was able to remain in her native and familiar land while she served the one she respected the most. She turned her head to look at the landscape before the two knights of differing nations. The trees and grass, and most notably, the sun, painted an impressive picture. It was the sort of feast for the eyes that only early risers were privileged to in other nations. Archaneans could enjoy this sight for all the lit hours, and perhaps dusk and night offered their own beauties in Archanea. It didn't seem to impress Roshea, who wanted something… perhaps 'rugged' would be the appropriate word, to be added to this picture.

"I've been very interested in learning more about Archanea's wildlife." Palla said suddenly, perhaps trying to ease Roshea out of the slightly somber mood he was in. "They say that Archanean wildflowers are very beautiful."

Roshea shrugged. "I've seen some wildflowers, but I'm not actively looking for them. I don't wander freely outside of the Palace that often. I only see the flowers in the castle garden."

"I think they'd cheer the Queen up. She's been so busy, and has been under so much pressure as of late, she needs something innocent to appreciate." Her eyes darted across the landscape. It was all grass and trees. "I thought I could look for some seeds, and plant some in the Macedonian Castle gardens, but I don't see any, and I shouldn't wander far from the Palace." As Roshea thought about Palla's interest in flowers, an idea struck him, but he kept it in his head for the moment.

Palla looked at the Aurelian. For many people, living in a building like the Archanean Palace like Roshea did would be a dream come true. Those people, however, didn't understand life in a royal dwelling. Palla wondered how seductive a simpler life would be for Roshea, and how happy he would be to go back to the life of an Aurelian knight. "If you had the choice, would you go back to Aurelis?"

"No." The answer came so quick as to seem like a reflexive answer. "Not by myself. I would return to Aurelis _only_ if Coyote and my brothers came with me. I won't be so selfish as to leave just because I don't like it."

The Whitewing blinked, impressed by the selflessness of the comment. She doubted Catria or Est would have put up with living in a land they didn't like for long. Roshea would be around as long as Hardin and Roshea's 'brothers' were around. Wolf, Vyland, and Sedgar weren't Roshea's siblings by blood, but they identified each other as brothers, and the trust between them was even firmer then what Palla had with her blood sisters.

The conversation quickly shifted to more pleasant things. Roshea's interests, how comfortable he was, was he keeping up with his training, how did he stack up against Archanea's finest, and his three brothers? Last time it was tested, Palla found that she matched up very evenly with Roshea, she couldn't confidently say if a spar with Roshea would end in victory or defeat for her.

Roshea indulged her questions, seeming to brighten at them. Palla relaxed inwardly at his enthusiasm. Roshea did not need to embellish his stories, and they still made him and the rest of Wolfguard sound impressive. Palla smiled, her interest not feigned but genuine, she always liked hearing more about someone she called a friend.

She… had never had many friends. She had always been busy taking care of her younger sisters, and rarely knew other people for long. Perhaps the closest she had to a friend was Minerva. Once Minerva would confide in Palla her doubts and worries, but their relationship had grown far more professional ever since Minerva took the throne. After that, Roshea, who she had met during the war, had quickly become one of her best friends. On that note, she had never had much in the way of male friends. She had become endeared to Roshea very quickly, it was only a shame that they were normally nations apart.

"I wish I could spend more time with you." Palla admitted, looking sadly at the Aurelian. "I don't have many friends in Macedon. The castle usually feels… unfriendly."

Roshea didn't turn to her, and began to talk. "Then… why not move in with me?"

Palla started, then inhaled quickly at the question, staring in shock. Roshea turned to her, grinning. "What? Did you think I was trying to say something else?"

The Whitewing opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then she realized she had turned red at the tease. She poked Roshea in the forehead.

"Imp."

Roshea laughed at Palla's fluster. The Whitewing was indignant at first, but eventually joined in. She wasn't used to being teased, but enjoyed the casual interaction with Roshea.

Time passed swifter then either was likely aware, and it had become evening. Roshea looked up as the sky turned orange, then sighed and stood up. "I should see if I'm needed for anything inside the palace."

Palla emulated Roshea and got to her feet. When they were standing up, the Aurelian only came up to her shoulders. Understandable, given the six year age gap between them. She looked at Roshea, feeling the temptation to ruffle his hair as if he was her kid brother. He'd be too polite to protest, but she knew he wouldn't like a gesture like that. Resisting the urge, she just smiled sweetly at the Aurelian, who nervously looked away.

Duties would have to be seen to now. Roshea turned and left. Palla frowned. She had just spent several hours with Roshea, but it didn't make up for the fact that she only saw him every few months. Palla looked to the castle, it was time to enter and find Minerva.

* * *

Roshea found himself among the knights in attendance in the final minutes of the meeting between Hardin and Minerva in the throne room. The two rulers had no more to discuss, all that was left was simple formalities. As a member of Wolfguard, Roshea was one of the few standing right beside the two rulers. While King Hardin wore the royal trappings befitting of a Holy King, Minerva still wore the red armor of a Wyvern Rider. She looked more like a soldier then a Queen. Minerva had a certain confidence to her, most likely born from whatever advice Hardin had shared with her. Roshea suspected that the confidence would disappear like mist within a month at best, but he kept the thought securely in his own mind.

Wolf, the leader, and by far the most skilled of Wolfguard, stood closest to Hardin. His eyes saw… everything. He seemed to be able to see through any ploy and find the contradiction in any lie. He was the bane of any assassin or spy, and he had revealed several of both. It seemed impossible for anyone to weasel their way into Archanea's higher enclave with this Aurelian around. He was an irreplaceable ally to Hardin, and reviled by all of Hardin's foes, political or otherwise. While Roshea, like the rest of Wolfguard, had absolute loyalty to Hardin, Roshea also looked at Wolf as a role-model that he could someday be like. Just… hopefully with better people skills. Wolf had a way of chilling people to the bone with just a look.

Palla had a rocky relationship with Wolf. The two had grown to respect each other during the war, had fought alongside each other during the war, but their relationship had always been very professional. They had also had almost no interaction after the war. Wolf seemed content to keep it that way, Palla was not sure what she wanted. She felt she could have had a good friendship with Wolf, but the man's demeanor was cold to all save Hardin or another member of Wolfguard. In the interest of looking like a professional soldier and guard, she neither sighed or shook her head. Perhaps next time she'd consider asking Roshea to help her talk to Wolf.

Palla was looking approvingly as Hardin and Minerva's interaction ended and the Macedonian Queen started to turn away. Though she felt that her time with Roshea had been too short, it would have been a lie to say that she didn't want to return to the familiar Macedon Castle, cold though it seemed. It was still home.

She turned her eyes to Roshea, he caught the glance, but the strongest gesture he gave was a slight loosening of the grip on his lance. Thanks to her duties as a Whitewing, her chances to spend time with Roshea were few and far between, she wouldn't even be able to properly say goodbye today.

As Minerva left, Palla followed her, professionally not looking over her shoulder at Roshea. She'd see the Aurelian youth she was so fond of again in the future. Perhaps she and Roshea could do something fun with Linde. Minerva and Hardin permitting, of course.

Palla got her things ready, and made for her Pegasus. The white steed neighed at her approach. It was a happy sound. Unlike Palla, the Pegasus had no love for Archanea, it wished to return to Macedon's chillier climate. Palla prepared to climb onto the saddle, and then she noticed something already in the seat.

Curious, she grabbed a strange package that had been left in the saddle. It wasn't anything particularly elegant to look at… and it had an Aurelian seal on it. She immediately realized where this has come from, and wondered when Roshea had found the time to arrange this be brought to her Pegasus.

She wondered what the contents was, and debated opening it on the spot, then someone called her name. The Macedonian party's departure wasn't about to be delayed by Palla's gift. She couldn't do anything with it right now, she'd open it first chance she got when she was back in Macedon.

She could only wonder what the contents was. Knowing Roshea, this could have been some kind of prank gift, and just as likely to be a genuinely tender gesture. Whatever it was, she'd treasure a touch of something related to Roshea back home. She debated shaking it, but as her Pegasus readied itself for flight, she decided not to, and simply held it in one arm.

The package, filled with the seeds of wildflowers, taken from the meadows an hour's walk from the Palace, almost mischievously stayed in Palla's grip as the Pegasus took to the air.

* * *

**I've often envisioned interaction between Wolfguard (Wolf, Sedgar, Vyland, and Roshea) and the Whitewings (Palla, Catria, and Est) but in actual practice its more of how Palla interacts with Wolf and Roshea. In particular the idea of Roshea and Palla becoming extremely close friends.**

**It's only recently come to my attention that Wolfguard did not go over to Archanea and stay with Hardin. I had always assumed Wolfguard followed Hardin over... so now it's just a fanon idea I like to work with.**

**Please review.**


End file.
